GG Second To None
by The Fighter In Me
Summary: Everyone knows that good things never last forever. When rumors spread about The Skrill, can Fang prove them wrong or is The Skrill gonna come crashing down? The sequel to Rock and Roll...
1. Football Stadium

_previously..._

"Dreams Vs. Nightmares!" Cody shouted and started up on the drums. I'd play my heart out for Derek. I'd try my hardest for the fans. I'd do my best for the love of rock and roll. I cranked up the volume and started singing, my voice echoing across the stadium. I will make sure that no one forgets the name Derek Adams, the guy who made me what I am today...

**-(one)-**

**Football Stadium**

**Fang POV**

We all sat around the table at The Steak House after the long concert. Everyone was tired.

"I'd say that went very well." Cody grinned, raising up his water glass. "To Derek."

"To Derek." We all said and then clanked our glasses together. Yeah I know it's weird but who cares? I looked at Max who sat across from me. "So how do you like being the guitarist on stage?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"It was fun, yeah I liked it." She said and I nodded. Just then our order came in. We each got our own plate of food and started eating. No one talked now, everyone was too busy eating. I took a bite out of my huge burger. Mmm.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

We all lounged on the couches in the hotel room, worn out from the concert.

"Ok guys, I'm calling in. Night." I said and flopped onto the bed. Max lay down in the one next to me and rolled over to face me. I heard Iggy collapse onto his own bed, Cody doing the same. The TV switched off and Iggy hit the lights.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Max asked me and I opened my eyes.

"Signing a whole bunch of stuff and taking pictures with fans." I said and she nodded.

"How long is that?"

"As long as it takes to get every fan. Now go to sleep." I mumbled and closed my eyes. I soon drifted to sleep.

**MORNING**

"Up and at 'em!" I shouted, smashing a pillow on top of Iggy's head. He pulled the covers up over his head. I yanked them off and he grumbled something I couldn't understand. "It's a new day, get up and face it!"

"Fine, I'm up." Iggy sat up, his hair frizzed in a major case of bed head. I turned to Cody but he was already getting up. A pillow hit me from behind and I turned to see Max grinning. I blocked her next blow and then knocked her over onto her bed with my hit.

"We might as well get started on this. Who knows how long it's gonna take." I said, stretching. Iggy nodded and stood up, heading to the bathroom to fix his hair. I looked out the window, the sun rising higher. The place we were going was really cool, being a football stadium with a live game performing. Every fan would be there at our little section. We'd have our songs playing on the speakers, us standing at our large desk where fans would come up and have us sign things, there was even a small place for the fans to take pictures with us. This should be fun.

"Ok guys, everyone ready?" Iggy asked us. I looked over at him.

"I guess so." Cody said and cracked his knuckles. "Let's get going." We all headed out the door and towards the RV. Iggy would be driving. We had to get a new RV since the crash. Our old RV had been totaled. We all got in and pulled away from the hotel. The football stadium was about half an hour away. Fans would already be gathering there. I brought extra pens for all of us. Max would be getting a lot of attention since she was the new member. I looked over at Ella who was sitting next to Max. She was brimming with excitement.

We arrived at the football stadium right on time. We walked in and headed over to our section. I could see some people looking our way and freaking out, jumping up and down while they pointed. I flashed a grin over at a group of girls and they jumped up and down laughing. I sat down and Iggy walked over to the fans who were crowded behind a barricade.

"Ok, calm down. There will be a single file line. Anyone who breaks out of the line or cuts will be sent back to the end of the line. Got it?" Iggy asked and the fans all yelled yes at the same time. Iggy nodded at the cop standing by the barricade as he walked back to us. Iggy took his seat next to me behind out desk. The cop opened up the barricade and the fans began forming a line. The first one to run up to the desk was a girl not more than 9 years old. She ran up to me, setting a poster on the table.

"Hi!" She smiled. I took our my black pen and smiled at her.

"What's your name?" I asked her sweetly and she beamed.

"Macy."

"Ok Macy. Here you go." I handed her poster which I had signed onto it "Love you, Macy. Keep rocking. Fang." There would be a lot of kids wanting me to sign stuff like this. I looked over at Max who was signing Macy's poster too. It was a poster of us. Us as in Derek, Cody, Iggy, and me all standing together, our arms crossed in our pose, a black background with a white back light shining behind us. A teenage girl walked up to me.

"Hi, I heard about Derek." She said and I nodded. I didn't want to talk about it. "At least you replaced him." She looked over at Max, a glare in her eyes.

"Can I help you or not?" I said, sensing her jealousy. She looked over at me and handed me a picture. I signed it and she moved on. God, there would be haters in here though. Not everyone is positive like that little girl, Macy. A boy and little girl walked up to me with their mom.

"Hi. They would like to get a picture with you if that's ok." The mom said and I nodded, standing up. The mom took out a camera and I knelt down to the kids level, my arms around their shoulders. I smiled and the camera flashed. The girl then hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Have a nice day." I told them and the mom smiled, the kids taking her hands as she showed them the picture. I sat back down next to Iggy. Just then someone caught my eye, a guy several years older than me. Wait, was it, no that can't be him. What's he doing here? I glared towards Dylan as he walked into line. He saw me and flashed a grin towards me. My jaw tightened as I signed another poster.

"Are you ok?" A boy asked me. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Hi." I said and he smiled. "Want a picture?" The boy nodded and I stood up with him and walked over to the picture taking area. His dad snapped a picture and then they left. Dylan was getting closer. What did he want? I signed a girls hand, signed another girls shirt, even signed a dude's forehead. Dylan walked up to the desk and leaned on it.

"What do you want Dylan?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Nothing much. Wanted to say hi." He smirked and I knew something was up. "Nice seeing you again." He walked away. I glared at him the whole way until he walked out of sight. I turned to the girl standing in front of me.

"Could I have a kiss?" She asked and I instantly shook my head no. She frowned and instead put a poster on the desk. I signed the poster and smiled at the next kid who walked up.

**5 HOURS LATER**

By the time the last of the fans left we were worn out. My pen was just about out of ink. I tossed it into the trash can. We stood up and began takng down everything. The music stopped playing, the football game ending now. Iggy closed up the chairs while Cody and Max helped out with the desk. Ella and I walked around and picked up the signs we had put out. We all headed to the RV and loaded everything up. We'd hit lunch and then start the drive back to the mansion. I leaned into the seat on the RV, closing my eyes. It had been a long, long, LONG, day.


	2. Dylan's Back

**-(two)-**

**Dylan's Back**

**Fang POV**

I looked out the RV window silently as we drove. The sun had since set, we'd eat dinner soon, and everything is going as planned for once. The road whizzed by quickly. The lights on the side of the road shone brightly, the cars driving next to us speeding past. I leaned my head against the window. Sometimes I just wanted a break from all the fame, all the concerts, all of it. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up to see a text message from John. I opened it up and read through it. Frowning I looked over at Iggy who was also frowning. He'd gotten the same message. Dylan is at the mansion waiting for us. He wants to move in, saying that I owe him. Fine, if he wants to play that kind of game, we'll see where it goes. I wrote back to John saying to let him stay.

"It's Dylan you know." Iggy warned me and I nodded. I knew already and I wanted to test it out. Even though I hated Dylan's guts, maybe he could change.

We drove up to the mansion hours later. We were tired from the long drive home and from the concert. We'd eaten dinner on the way so all we had to do was go inside and go to bed. I yawned as I got out of the RV. Ella and Max followed me inside while John helped everyone with their bags and other things. I opened the door and instantly frowned as I saw Dylan standing there.

"Hey, what's up man? Long time no see!" He grinned and I rolled my eyes. I pushed past him and set my bag on the ground by the door.

"Not really, since I saw you a few hours ago at the stadium." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"Whatever, now listen. I want to make up, put all our fights behind us. I want to be your friend." Dylan said and I hesitated. What's going on here? Dylan's never acted this way before. He'd much rather drink out of a toilet than make up with me. I looked him over. The guy was tall but somewhat overweight. His brown hair was short and his clothes ordinary. I glared at him as the memory of us fighting in the alley came into my mind. He had tried to kill me, I could never forgive that. I shoved past him and headed upstairs. Max and Ella would be waiting for me.

"What's his problem?" I heard Dylan ask and I instantly heard Iggy scoff.

"Dude, you're really asking me that question?" Iggy asked and I almost grinned. I walked into my room and found Max standing by my bed. Ella was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ella?" I asked as I shut the door.

"In bed, she was too tired. Now I want to know about Dylan. Why do you hate him so much?" Max changed the subject and I sighed, sitting on the end of my bed. She sat next to me and looked over at me.

"Dylan and I have been worst enemy's since I was in middle school. I was the new kid and as usual, the bigger kids like to pick on smaller, weaker kids. He made my life a living hell." I explained and Max nodded.

"He even made living on the streets worse for me. The moment he moved away, my life was easier." I said and she sighed.

"So why did you let him stay?" Max said quietly.

"I don't like to hate people, Max. Maybe if I give him a chance, he'll change." I sighed and cracked my knuckles. Just then a knock on the door sounded. I stood up and opened the door, Dylan standing there. "Nice of you to knock."

"Hey. I just wanted to say good night. Oh, is this Max? The new guitarist in the band?" Dylan peered past me and looked over Max. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, now good night." I shoved him back and shut the door.

"I should probably get to bed too. Night, Fang." Max said and walked up to me. I kissed her before she left. Max opened the door and Dylan was still standing there. She waved to me as I shut the door. Dylan followed her to her bedroom. Oh god, hopefully they won't be loud all night. I lay down on my bed and kicked off my shoes. Aw, finally. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**Morning…**

**Max POV**

Dylan walked with me downstairs. I knew he was trying to impress me but so far his attempts were pretty pathetic. He was very annoying. I walked away from him and sat down beside Fang at the breakfast table. Dylan sat down across from us and John set down the plates. I thanked John and began eating the delicious pancakes.

"So what are we going to do today, guys?" Cody asked as he entered the room. I looked over at him and smiled.

"We could go swimming." I offered and he thought a moment.

"Sure, that could be fun. Any other ideas?" Cody sat down beside me.

"How about we go to the mall and hang out?" Iggy said. I don't know.

"That sounds fun but I think I'll just hang out here. You guys can go if you want." Dylan said and brought his empty plate to the sink.

"Alright, let's go to the mall then." Cody clapped his hands. I grinned and stood up. Ella walked into the room and John handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Hurry up Ella, we're going to the mall." Iggy said and hurried upstairs to get dressed and ready. Fang and I followed him. I was already dressed pretty much since I always get dressed in the mornings. Fang just needed a new shirt. I waited while Fang pulled on his black shirt and put on his black hoodie.

"Ready?" I asked him and he gave me a thumbs up. Just then Dylan walked into the room and frowned at Fang.

"You're wearing that there?" He asked and Fang frowned walking right up to him.

"I wouldn't be talking, considering that you're in my house. I can kick you out at ANY time. Shut it." Fang and I walked out of the room, leaving Dylan there fuming. Hopefully this wouldn't get out of hand. We all headed out to the RV where Iggy was waiting. To the mall!

**Dylan POV**

I watched The Skrill head out to the RV and then pull out of the driveway. A grin split my face. I had stayed behind for a reason. I wanted to start up my new blog today. I'd talk about random things to the fans of The Skrill, maybe even talk about The Skrill to their fans. I opened up my laptop as I sat at the table. The blog site was all up and running, I just needed to sign in. I clicked the enter button and I instantly saw thousands of people in this one chat room.

'Hey guys, how's it going?' I typed into the chat bar. I was answered with thousands of smiley faces and hello's. This might be fun after all.

'Guess what? I'm in The Skrill's mansion.' I typed.

'AWESOME!' was all I got back in rely from everyone.

'Who wants a tour of the place?'


	3. Beginings

**-(two)-**

**Beginnings **

**Fang POV**

I looked out the RV window silently as we drove. The sun had since set, we'd eat dinner soon, and everything is going as planned for once. The road whizzed by quickly. The lights on the side of the road shone brightly, the cars driving next to us speeding past. I leaned my head against the window. Sometimes I just wanted a break from all the fame, all the concerts, all of it. Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I picked it up to see a text message from John. I opened it up and read through it. Frowning I looked over at Iggy who was also frowning. He'd gotten the same message. Dylan is at the mansion waiting for us. He wants to move in, saying that I owe him. Fine, if he wants to play that kind of game, we'll see where it goes. I wrote back to John saying to let him stay.

"It's Dylan you know." Iggy warned me and I nodded. I knew already and I wanted to test it out. Even though I hated Dylan's guts, maybe he could change.

We drove up to the mansion hours later. We were tired from the long drive home and from the concert. We'd eaten dinner on the way so all we had to do was go inside and go to bed. I yawned as I got out of the RV. Ella and Max followed me inside while John helped everyone with their bags and other things. I opened the door and instantly frowned as I saw Dylan standing there.

"Hey, what's up man? Long time no see!" He grinned and I rolled my eyes. I pushed past him and set my bag on the ground by the door.

"Not really, since I saw you a few hours ago at the stadium." I pointed out and he shrugged.

"Whatever, now listen. I want to make up, put all our fights behind us. I want to be your friend." Dylan said and I hesitated. What's going on here? Dylan's never acted this way before. He'd much rather drink out of a toilet than make up with me. I looked him over. The guy was tall but somewhat overweight. His brown hair was short and his clothes ordinary. I glared at him as the memory of us fighting in the alley came into my mind. He had tried to kill me, I could never forgive that. I shoved past him and headed upstairs. Max and Ella would be waiting for me.

"What's his problem?" I heard Dylan ask and I instantly heard Iggy scoff.

"Dude, you're really asking me that question?" Iggy asked and I almost grinned. I walked into my room and found Max standing by my bed. Ella was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Ella?" I asked as I shut the door.

"In bed, she was too tired. Now I want to know about Dylan. Why do you hate him so much?" Max changed the subject and I sighed, sitting on the end of my bed. She sat next to me and looked over at me.

"Dylan and I have been worst enemy's since I was in middle school. I was the new kid and as usual, the bigger kids like to pick on smaller, weaker kids. He made my life a living hell." I explained and Max nodded.

"He even made living on the streets worse for me. The moment he moved away, my life was easier." I said and she sighed.

"So why did you let him stay?" Max said quietly.

"I don't like to hate people, Max. Maybe if I give him a chance, he'll change." I sighed and cracked my knuckles. Just then a knock on the door sounded. I stood up and opened the door, Dylan standing there. "Nice of you to knock."

"Hey. I just wanted to say good night. Oh, is this Max? The new guitarist in the band?" Dylan peered past me and looked over Max. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, now good night." I shoved him back and shut the door.

"I should probably get to bed too. Night, Fang." Max said and walked up to me. I kissed her before she left. Max opened the door and Dylan was still standing there. She waved to me as I shut the door. Dylan followed her to her bedroom. Oh god, hopefully they won't be loud all night. I lay down on my bed and kicked off my shoes. Aw, finally. I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

**Morning…**

**Max POV**

Dylan walked with me downstairs. I knew he was trying to impress me but so far his attempts were pretty pathetic. He was very annoying. I walked away from him and sat down beside Fang at the breakfast table. Dylan sat down across from us and John set down the plates. I thanked John and began eating the delicious pancakes.

"So what are we going to do today, guys?" Cody asked as he entered the room. I looked over at him and smiled.

"We could go swimming." I offered and he thought a moment.

"Sure, that could be fun. Any other ideas?" Cody sat down beside me.

"How about we go to the mall and hang out?" Iggy said. I don't know.

"That sounds fun but I think I'll just hang out here. You guys can go if you want." Dylan said and brought his empty plate to the sink.

"Alright, let's go to the mall then." Cody clapped his hands. I grinned and stood up. Ella walked into the room and John handed her a plate of pancakes.

"Hurry up Ella, we're going to the mall." Iggy said and hurried upstairs to get dressed and ready. Fang and I followed him. I was already dressed pretty much since I always get dressed in the mornings. Fang just needed a new shirt. I waited while Fang pulled on his black shirt and put on his black hoodie.

"Ready?" I asked him and he gave me a thumbs up. Just then Dylan walked into the room and frowned at Fang.

"You're wearing that there?" He asked and Fang frowned walking right up to him.

"I wouldn't be talking, considering that you're in my house. I can kick you out at ANY time. Shut it." Fang and I walked out of the room, leaving Dylan there fuming. Hopefully this wouldn't get out of hand. We all headed out to the RV where Iggy was waiting. To the mall!

**Dylan POV**

I watched The Skrill head out to the RV and then pull out of the driveway. A grin split my face. I had stayed behind for a reason. I wanted to start up my new blog today. I'd talk about random things to the fans of The Skrill, maybe even talk about The Skrill to their fans. I opened up my laptop as I sat at the table. The blog site was all up and running, I just needed to sign in. I clicked the enter button and I instantly saw thousands of people in this one chat room.

'Hey guys, how's it going?' I typed into the chat bar. I was answered with thousands of smiley faces and hello's. This might be fun after all.

'Guess what? I'm in The Skrill's mansion.' I typed.

'AWESOME!' was all I got back in rely from everyone.

'Who wants a tour of the place?'


	4. Night Before

**-(four)-**

**Night Before**

**Fang POV**

I headed up to my bedroom to pack everything I needed. We'd be getting on the plane for Japan at 4 am tomorrow. It's going to be crazy. Dylan would be coming with us, I didn't trust him here alone for days on end even with John.

"Yo, Fang? You all ready?" I heard Iggy call out from downstairs. I walked out of my room and looked at him as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost, just need to get a few more things." I said and he gave me a thumbs up. I headed back into my room. I packed my headphones and mp3 player into my suitcase. The only thing left was to get some sleep before the alarm clock went off at 4 am. I heard everyone beginning to head upstairs. Max walked into my room just then, her suitcase in her hand.

"Do you always go off randomly to some place to perform or does Kevin just do that?" she asked and I smiled.

"I think Kevin just does that. Don't worry about it though, we'll be back in no time." I told her and she nodded, walking back out of my room.

"See you in the morning." She said and then walked down to her bedroom. I yawned and lay down on my bed, looking up at my ceiling. I'd never been to Japan before; I wonder what it's going to be like there? I rolled over onto my side and watched the moon slowly rise. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Dylan POV**

I lay in my bed, the lap top over my stomach as I typed in the chat bar. A ton of The Skrills fans were in here, most of them from Japan. They were excited about the bands concert over the weekend.

'HI! I just heard about Fang being homeless. Did he really kill his parents or is that just a rumor? :(' One girl typed in and I smiled.

'Oh yeah it's true. Fang didn't want to put it on the memo.' I typed in. In return, I got a smiley face with an upside down smile and a tear coming out of it.

'Why would he do that?' Another kid asked.

'It's Fang, he's just like that.' I typed in. A lot of the kids in the chat room were leaving or getting angry.

'I hate Fang for that.' One kid said.

'Also, did you guys know that the bands getting into drugs now too? I caught Iggy with what looked like cocaine.' I typed in.

'That's it, I'm coming to the show!' a ton of kids wrote. They were all pissed, losing their respect for the band. Perfect. I hated Fang, I wanted to make his life miserable. He'd never find out it was me and even if he did, I'd be gone already. I closed the laptop.

**Max POV**

I lay on my bed, Cosmo sleeping next to me. What would Japan be like? I had never been there and in school it always sounded so interesting. I smiled as I remembered my birthday coming up in two months. May 21st. I wondered when Fang's birthday would be. I sighed and closed my eyes, relaxing into the warmth of my pillows and blankets.


	5. We're In Japan

**-(five)-**

**We're In Japan**

**Fang POV**

I took my seat on the plane next to Max. Ella and Iggy sat behind us, Iggy and Cody in front of us. Dylan sat in the back, his laptop open on his lap. I looked out the window and out at the runway. I sighed as the plane started moving forward. Our long plane ride was only beginning. I leaned back into the seat and close my eyes, the rumble of the jet engines dying away as I fell asleep.

I woke up some time later. It was light out as I looked out the window. The clouds hovered below us, moving fast. I glanced down at my watch; 9 am. Ok we started out flight at 4 am so we still have 6 hours left. I leaned back into my seat and stretched, knowing that we were the only ones on this private jet. I glanced back at Dylan who was typing something into his laptop. I yawned and just then a lady with an apron appeared next to us. Max looked up at her.

"Hi, would you like a beverage?" She smiled and I thought a moment.

"Do you have Dr. Pepper?" Max and I asked at the same time. I looked over at Max.

"Ha, you owe me a coke." I grinned and she rolled her eyes. She ordered both a coke and a Dr. Pepper, handing me the coke.

"Happy now?" She grinned and I chuckled. The lady handed me my Dr. Pepper. I flipped down the tray on the back of the seat in front of me. I set my drinks on it, not opening them yet. Just then my cell phone vibrated; I had a text from someone. I opened it up and frowned at what I saw. My Twitter account was full of upset and angry messages. Many of them said that they were not coming to the concert, others said that they hated me. I sighed and closed the phone. I was used to hater comments. Every band had haters, just the way it is. I pulled my mp3 player and headphones from my carry on pack and turned it on. I'd pass the time by sleeping, listening to music, and thinking about the concert.

**6 hours later...**

I stood up, my legs tired of sitting still for so long. I stretched and then walked towards the door of the plane. We were finally in the Japan airport. Next stop was the hotel. We all got our suitcases and back packs and headed towards the front doors of the airport. A limo would be waiting for us there. I pushed the doors open and spotted the limo sitting by the curb. The driver motioned to us and we headed over to it. Piling our things into the trunk, we all got into the limo, relaxing into the much more comfortable seats. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the window. It was 3 pm, we could still hang out and walk around Japan for a while if we wanted to. I didn't know if any of us wanted to do that though. We were all jet lagged pretty bad. We'd head to the hotel and hang out there until dinner, then go to sleep. Tomorrow was the concert.

"Ok guys, ready to play tomorrow?" Iggy asked everyone. Ever since Derek's death, Iggy had taken on the leader role in the band. I didn't mind since I was only 16 and Cody was always being silly. Max was brand new in the band too. After the concert we would hang out for a little longer and make a new single. Then we'd head back home to the mansion, hopefully to a long rest. I swear, being in the band was exhausting, having more down sides then benefits. I watched the cars speed by us through the window. I might as well enjoy Japan while I'm here.


	6. Performance Mode

**-(six)-**

**Performance Mode**

**Fang POV**

"The Skrill!" I shouted into the microphone. All the fans standing before me screamed in return. They jumped up and down in unison, keeping time with the base drum. I tuned up my guitar, getting ready for On The Edge. We were releasing another album this year. I planned to call it Sacrifice. It would have songs that we made and remakes of other songs like the last time. One of the songs on it would be Music by Manic Drive. The lead singer would come out and sing the song, us recording it and putting it on the album. Yes we got his permission to do it. I strummed several notes on my black guitar, Max echoing them. This was going to be so cool since we remade this song into a techno rock song full of awesome guitar solos. I got ready. We would all jump at the same time as flames shot up from the stage behind us when Cody hit the symbols. We all jumped, the flames shooting out and causing the fans to cheer. This was so much fun. The one thing good about being in a band was that I got to rock out all the time. My favorite thing to do was that.

"On The Edge!" I shouted into the microphone. I played the song as well as I possibly could. I wanted to show these fans what I could do.

A few songs later I started playing Music by Manic Drive. These fans would get a little surprise too. I wouldn't be singing this song. The beginning of the song started up. Then all of a sudden I jumped back, and the lead singer of Manic Drive; Shawn Cavallo, jumped out of the stage on a trap door and started up the song. The fans screamed in unison.

"Take a ride, put the engine in overdrive!" He sang, I played the guitar line along with Max. I stood beside her and we played our lines at the same time, creating a more powerful effect.

"On the road, cruising down highway 65!" He sang into the microphone. Now all the fans were starting to sing along.

"Crank the guitars to max once we arrive! Hold on as we bring the stage to life!" Shawn yelled and then the chorus began for the song. I played my hardest, jumping up and down in time to the beat.

"Take the words, take the music, take the melody! Take the beat but no one can take the soul out of me!" He sang loudly and the fans sang along with him.

"I lose control, it's a riot, turn up the music higher." I sang my only lines in the song, the microphone making my voice electronic sounding. I stopped jumping and grinned as the fans all rocked out with the song. The lights flashed around as the microphone changed Shawn's voice to electronic as he sang his solo line. I stopped my guitar as my line came to an end, Shawn, the base, and the drums taking over. We ended the sang and Shawn disappeared into the stage through the trap door once again. The fans cheered loudly. I stepped up and took his place, taking the microphone.

"What do you want to hear next?" I asked them. For once I'd give them the decision. There was only a few seconds of silence before the entire crowd shouted Dreams Vs Nightmares at the same time. I nodded over at Iggy and he grinned. We started out the song for Dreams Vs Nightmares. I started up the guitar for the beginning. They had no idea that the next song would be I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. I started singing the song.

We finally reached the last song, I'm Just A Kid by Simple Plan. I would sing this song, even though the lead singer for Simple Plan would come out too. He'd sing other parts while I same my lines.

"I woke up, it was seven. I waited till eleven, to figure out that no one would call." I sang in the correct tone. The crowd in front of me calmed down a bit from the last song and now some we beginning to sing along with me.

"I think I've got a lot of friends but, I don't hear from them. What's another night all alone, when you're spending every day on your own." I sang into the microphone.

"And here it goes, I'm just a kid and my life is a nightmare!" I sang just as the lead singer for Simple Plan ran out from back stage and jumped landing beside me. He sang the line with me.

"I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares 'cause I'm alone in the world and having more fun than me, tonight." I finished the line off. This song kind of reminded me of back when my parents were still alive. I strummed my guitar, pushing the memories to the back of my mind. Who cares about them, I'm having the time of my life right now.

We finished the concert after a few more songs and then we got packed up, heading back to the hotel. I'd say that went really well. I was exhausted but it went well. Now we were dropping our things off at the hotel and heading out to dinner. Dylan was with us now too. God only knows what we're going to talk about.


	7. You're Dead

**-(seven)-**

**You're Dead**

**Fang POV**

I frowned down at the twitter message I had just received. All our fans seemed pissed and upset about something, something about me mainly. I didn't understand what was going on. I typed in a message asking what was wrong. I only had to wait several seconds before hundreds of messages answered me. I skimmed through them and then I froze, staring at one message.

'HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR PARENTS?' It demanded. I was stunned, glaring at the message. What? I didn't kill them, they died in a car accident years ago because they were drunk. I was left at home to rot.

"Fang, are you ok?" Max asked me just then, resting a hand on my shoulder. I blinked, snapping out of my trance. I set the phone on the table of the restaurant and scooted it towards Iggy. He picked it up and he frowned.

"Who sent this?" He asked, looking up at me. I only shrugged. The message had unearthed years of memories from my early childhood. I lay my head on my arms, which were crossed on the table. I heard Iggy typing something on the phone and then wait.

**Max POV**

I watched as Iggy asked the person why he sent that. He waited for several seconds. He frowned again.

"He says, 'what are you talking about?'" Iggy said and he typed in something again. Wait. His eyes widened and passed the phone to Fang who had straightened up in his seat. He looked at it and then set it on the table. His intense glare shot to Dylan as he got out of his seat. Dylan was already standing as Fang headed towards him.

"Fang, don't…" I began but Fang had already slammed his hands into Dylan's chest, making him stagger backwards. I shot up and grabbed Fang's forearm, trying to hold him back.

"Calm down, we can deal with this at the hotel." I whispered in his ear. His glare didn't leave Dylan but he backed off, taking his seat again. I sat down and just then the waiter arrived at our table.

"May I take your order?" He asked calmly.

**Back at the hotel…**

"You're DEAD!" Fang launched himself at Dylan who managed to avoid him. Our hotel was expensive, being soundproof all over the walls. You could scream and no one would hear you.

"Back off, punk. I just told the truth." Dylan growled at Fang, trying to sound more threatening. Fang didn't buy it and punched his fist into Dylan's shoulder. Fang's other fist flew towards his head but Dylan ducked, Fang punching a hole in the wall behind him instead. He pulled his fist out of the wall and threw it into Dylan's head. Iggy, Cody, Ella, and I just stayed out of the way, waiting for the fight to die down. I winced as Dylan got in a cheap shot right into Fang's side. Stunned for a few seconds, Dylan grabbed Fang's shoulder. My eyes widened as Fang immediately grabbed Dylan's arm and threw him over his shoulder, onto the ground. He raised his fist and slugged it into Dylan's forehead.

"I didn't kill my own parents," Fang growled, punching Dylan's stomach, making him wheeze. "They died in a car crash years ago! I was left at home to die!" He got off Dylan and instead kicked his side hard. Dylan managed to get up but barely. Fang had his back to him, heading towards the kitchen area of the hotel room. Dylan ran up behind him. I was about to yell but Fang grabbed a cast iron pan and swung it, smacking it into Dylan's head, making him fall to the ground out cold. Fang was pissed, throwing the pan onto the carpeted ground, walking past Dylan's limp form.

"Fang," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He instantly pushed me off.

"I need a minute, please." He panted, opening the door of the hotel room and walking out. I sighed and looked over at Cody and Iggy. They sighed, Iggy looking down at his phone.

"I'm going to kill Dylan." He growled, showing me the new text he had just gotten. I guess he had been creating rumors about the band, like Fang killing his parents, and this one about how Dylan had caught all of us doing crack and other drugs.

"You should. No wonder Fang hates him. I should go and look for him." I said and headed for the door.

"Max," Iggy said before I opened the door. "Don't push him; he's been through a lot over the years."

I nodded. "I know. See you guys soon." I opened the door and headed out, hoping to find Fang.


	8. I've Had Enough

**-(eight)-**

**I've Had Enough**

**Fang POV**

I walked into the forest outside the city. I had to get away from everything, think and clear my head for once. I knew Dylan had been bad news and yet I was stupid and let him in. And now I'm paying the price. All the fans of The Skrill are sure that I'm a murderer and that we're all drug addicts. What other lies has Dylan spread? I sat down against a tree and put my head in my hands, leaning down into them. What am I going to do? My nights are plagued by nightmares; my days are filled with anger and regret. Being in a band only added stress. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. I heard a twig snap then and my heart leapt into my throat. I shot up, his hands coiled into fists at my sides. _Bring it on. _

"Fang, calm down. It's only me." I relaxed as I recognized Max's voice. I lowered my fighting stance as she walked out behind a tree.

"Why are you following me?" I asked, slightly annoyed. She hugged me tight just then.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok." She said into my shoulder and I felt a grin spreading onto my face. She let me go and look into my eyes, searching for something. "Are you?"

"I guess. I shouldn't have ever let Dylan stay." I groaned, looking down at my worn sneakers. She sighed and took my hand.

"Don't worry about it." She said and we started heading back to the hotel. I had had enough fame and the celebrity life. I was constantly tired, worn out by singing and the fans screaming. I was sure that I was already half deaf. I followed Max back to the hotel. I'd think things through tomorrow.


	9. Crumbling

**-(nine)-**

**Crumbling**

**Fang POV**

Over the course of the next month, we had all been trying to prove the rumor of us being drug addicts wrong…but no one was listening. Our fan numbers shrank every day, our concerts not being the sold out stadium like they used to be. Our albums remained on the shelves untouched in almost every store and very few T-shirts and posters of us were being purchased. It's seemed like The Skrill had lost its popularity. Now we were all back at the mansion, eating dinner in silence. Dylan has since been kicked out. As soon as he woke up from hitting him with the pan, he found himself outside on the doorstep, his things beside him. I haven't seen him since.

"Fang, are you going to eat that?" John asked me as I fiddled with the food on my plate with my fork. I sighed and set the fork down, pushing the plate away. I wasn't hungry tonight. I got up and headed upstairs. I sat down on the foot of my bed. Our band was going down the drain and if we didn't pick it up, we'd be gone. I saw no way out of this. We'd lose the mansion, the fame, everything. I heard the door open but I didn't look to see who it was. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to see Max sitting there next to me.

"Why are you so down all the time now?" She asked me. I just looked away from her.

"Our band's pretty much gone, no one cares anymore. We were yesterday's news, yesterday's crack addicts." I sighed.

"We're not crack addicts and you know that. Everybody knows that we're not like that." Max tried to reassure me. I didn't buy it.

"Max, face it. We're through. Our band is over." I groaned and she frowned at me. I looked over at her and she kissed me for several seconds. She broke away from me, standing up.

"Come on, we're practicing for the next concert." She said and opened my door. I stood up and followed her out, towards the Rock Room. I took out my phone, a text message from a fan popping up. I read it and grinned slightly. At least I still had some fans, not everybody hated me.

"Hey. Fang. Ready?" Iggy asked me as I picked up my guitar. I nodded. As ready as I'll ever be. I turned up the volume and strummed a note. I would always love playing guitar but now the power and energy that came from it was gone. I felt no reason to even practice. Our concerts weren't even advertised anymore. People have moved on.

"Hey, guys?" Cody stopped playing and so did I. Iggy and Max looked over at Cody who was looking down at the drum sticks in his hands. Ella was sitting in a chair by the door, watching us.

"What's up?" Iggy asked and Cody sighed, setting the drum sticks down on the drums. I frowned, knowing that Cody had finally given in.

"I've been thinking about everything going on lately," Cody began. I sighed and prepared for the worst. Cody was usually the most energized out of all us besides me. He was the prank puller of the group.

"We're not popular anymore; we'll soon start losing money. I think it's time I moved on." Cody looked up at Iggy who was watching him. "I think it's best if we all do. The stress from Derek's death, the constant concerts, the fame, it all builds up you know?" Max sighed, Ella was beginning to cry.

"I get it. If that's what you really want, it's ok Cody." Iggy sighed and Cody nodded, standing up.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm just done. Maybe I'll see you around." Cody walked up to us. I looked at him, my blank expression becoming dull. Cody's leaving…now the band really is done for. He walked up to Iggy and they hugged, Iggy patting Cody's back. He moved on to Ella and Max and they hugged him as well. He finally got to me. The black guitar hung from its shoulder strap, my left hand over the neck. Cody stood in front of me, looking at me.

"I'll miss you, man. You guys have been the best friends I've ever had. You know that right?" Cody asked me. I nodded and then sighed. He walked up to me and hugged me, patting my back. I couldn't believe it. My best friend is leaving, maybe forever. I just look at him, not letting the shock enter my eyes. He patted my shoulder and then headed for the door. He would be gone by morning.

"Good bye, guys. I'll miss you." Cody opened the door and walked out, letting it shut behind him. That was it, Cody is gone. I looked down at my guitar, the shiny black paint showing my own reflection. Everything was upside down now and I had no control. I took off the shoulder strap and set my guitar in its case. I sighed and opened the door of the Rock Room. Iggy, Max, and Ella followed me upstairs into our own rooms. Cody's room was empty, he had already left. I lay down on my bed, my music from my mp3 player playing softly. I closed my eyes, wondering what would happen tomorrow.


	10. I Don't Care

**-(ten)-**

**I Don't Care**

**Fang POV**

I gazed out the window that night. If The Skrill was gone, what would we do? With no more fans or money, we'd lose the mansion and fame. We're ordinary people again, one of the crowd. I rolled onto my side and looked up at the moon. Our band is gone; the rumors had spread all over the world. People were now making their own rumors about us, ruining our reputation. And none of them were true…

**Max POV**

What would we do now that the band is falling apart? Dylan's gone at least. How could he say all that about us? We could have gotten more popular, our future would have been set. Now everything's a mystery. I didn't even know where we would go. We will lose the mansion if no more money comes in. Cody's gone, now we need a new drummer if we want to continue at all. With the concert coming up, I think we might have to cancel it.

**Iggy POV**

Cody's gone, my best friend is gone. First Derek and now Cody. The concert coming up would have to be canceled. Unless we found a new drummer, everything was hopeless. Maybe we could find one before the concert. I'd put up posters and messages on Twitter and Facebook about the wanted band member. I was worried about Fang. He seemed broken, not himself anymore. Ever since Derek died, he hasn't been the Fang I used to know. The funny, full of energy, and constantly hungry boy was replaced by a sad, empty shell. Someone who just didn't care anymore.

**Ella POV**

I was so upset about the band breaking up. The Skrill had been the best band I knew and for a short while, we had been with them as a family. My older sister was_ IN_ the band. Now they're all breaking up, Cody being the first to go. I hoped Fang wouldn't go. He's one of my best friends. I was sitting on my bed, petting the cat who rubbed against me. Who knows where we'll end up now.

**Cody POV**

I drove along the highway. I hated doing this just as much as the others did. Fang seemed devastated about my decision. He just watched me go with blank eyes like he was broken. I had shut the door and then peered in through the glass one last time. Fang looked down at his guitar. I'm sorry buddy, but you'll see me again. I promise. I was headed towards my friends house. I'd stay there for tonight and then head out to my new place in the morning. I was all set with a house and a new job… as a grocery cashier.


	11. Auditioning

**-(eleven)-**

**Auditioning**

**Iggy POV**

I looked down at my phone that was vibrating. I had just gotten a message from Kevin, our band manager. He had arranged an audition for a new drummer and it was being held today at 11 am. It was 9 right now. I looked at everyone around the breakfast table. Fang sat across from me. He had eaten his breakfast and now was heading back upstairs.

"Hey Fang, wait. Kevin has an audition today. We need to go and get a new drummer." I said out loud so everyone could hear.

"Why bother." Fang went upstairs and I heard his door shut. I sighed.

"Sounds good, when is it?" Max asked. I told her. "Great."

"We should start getting ready then." Ella smiled and I nodded. "How many people are coming to audition?"

"Ten. 5 girls and 5 guys." I explained and she nodded. I stood up from the table and headed for the stairs. "Get ready to go guys."

I opened up Fang's door to his room to see him standing by his window.

"What do you want?" He asked, his tone of voice sounding sad and empty. I walked into the 16 year olds room.

"I want you to come to the audition." I said and he hardly responded.

"Nothing can replace Cody, you know." He muttered. I looked down at the ground.

"You replaced Derek, Max replaced you." I said and he frowned. I could see it in the reflection of the window.

"That's different. We've known Max for a while now. Some complete stranger is coming in now."

"Fang,"

"Just go, Iggy. I'll see you tonight." Fang sighed, looking down at his shoes. I sighed and left the room, shutting the door behind me. I then headed to my own room to get ready. I saw Max walking out of her room. She wore a red tank top with jean shorts, her black shoes with matching red laces. Her hair was in a pony tail. I gave her a thumbs up and then walked into my room.

**Max POV**

I wanted to talk to Fang but Iggy told me not to. Fang wasn't in the mood. I was all ready and now we were waiting on Ella. Just then she walked out of her room. Iggy walked up to Fangs door, knocking on it.

"We're leaving now." He said and then Fang opened the door.

"I know." He walked past us and towards the front door. I guess he was coming after all. We headed out to the car.

_**At the audition…**_

**Fang POV**

I sat down in my chair and the first person walked out for their audition. It was a girl, around Derek's age. She had brown hair, grey and white shoes, jeans, and a blue T-shirt. She sat down at the drums and picked up her drum sticks. From the cards, I could see that her name was Jess. She started into her drum solo. I leaned back into my seat. This might take a while.

The second person to come out was a guy with a white shirt, jeans, long, brown dreadlocks, and red shoes. His name was Jake. He started up on his drum solo. I sighed, knowing that he wasn't that good. Well, not good enough to be in a band.

The third person was another girl between me and Iggy's age; 18. She wore a blue T-shirt, jeans shorts, purple high tops, and blonde hair. Her name was Sam. She started on the drums and I watched silently.

Fourth person was a guy named Danny. Black hair kind of like mine hung slightly in his blue eyes. Wow, black hair blue eyes. Don't see that every day. He wore a red shirt and jeans, black shoes. He started up on the drums and I nodded my head in time to it. He was good, I liked him.

Fifth person, a girl named Angelica. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, jean Capri's, flip flops, and a yellow tank top. She played well but not well enough to be in a band. Next please.

Sixth person, a guy named Dan. He had brown short hair, blue shorts, green T-shirt, blue shoes. He started playing but I instantly gave him a thumbs down. Not good AT ALL. Sorry man.

Seventh person, another girl named Meg. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, grey and white striped tank top, jean shorts, and black shoes. She played and I admit it, she was good. I'd think about it.

Eight person, a guy named Zachary. He had strawberry blonde hair, orange shirt with orange shorts. His shoes were also orange. _What's with this guy and orange? _He started playing but I said no. I didn't like him that much at all.

Ninth person, a girl named Jenny. She had black hair, fair skin and brown eyes. She wore a red tank top with a yellow star in the front. Yellow shorts and shoes went with it. She started playing but I liked the other girls better.

Tenth and last person was a guy named Justin. He got onto the drums, his long sleeve blue shirt sleeves being rolled up. He had jean shorts, black shoes. He started playing but I wasn't really listening now. I just didn't care who Iggy picked. He hit that last note and I winced, the crash of the symbols being too hard and loud. Iggy thanked him and then Justin left. Iggy turned to all of us. I had my choice.

"Fang?" Iggy asked me. I held up my hand, four fingers up. Number 4; Danny.

"Number 4." Max agreed with me. Iggy turned to Ella.

"Number 7." She said and I shook my head. Meg wasn't as good as Danny.

"I say number 4 too." Iggy said, Ella frowning. He tapped the microphone.

"Alright, we like Danny." He said and then Danny walked out, grinning. Oh boy, let the endless conversation begin in three, two, one…

"Hi, thank you so much for picking me. I've dreamed of this moment for a long time…" Danny started up. I closed my eyes and leaned back into my seat. Hopefully we could talk back at the mansion.


	12. Fight For What's Right

**-(twelve)-**

**Fight For What's Right**

**Danny POV**

I looked over The Skrill. The band I loved wasn't itself anymore. Derek I knew was dead, but Cody was gone. I was taking his place. Max was now the second guitarist, Iggy still being the bassist. Fang seemed bored, his dark grey eyes looking over me. I smiled but he just ignored the gesture. We were now in the bands limo. I had heard the rumors of The Skrill but believed none of them. I knew for a fact that Fang was abused as a child, he didn't kill his parents. The limo pulled into the driveway of the bands mansion. Oh man, this place was huge!

**Iggy POV**

Danny got out, a huge grin on his face as he saw our mansion. Get used to it kid, you might not see it for much longer. We all walked inside and I showed Danny his room; Cody's old one.

"We're practicing tomorrow morning. Be there." I told him and he nodded, setting his bag on the ground. I looked over at him. I sure hoped that Fang would get used to him in time. He needs another friend. I turned to leave and standing behind me was Fang. I stepped to the side and walked past the 16 year old, hoping that he and Danny would talk. I stood on the other side of the closed door.

"So, you must be Fang." I heard Danny start.

Fang POV

"So, you must be Fang." Danny said. I looked at him, wondering if I could get along with the 20 year old.

"Yeah." I just said, seeing the nervousness in Danny's eyes.

"Don't talk much, do you." He said and started unpacking his bags.

"Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all. It's just that I'm new and I need someone to tell me where everything is." Danny said, taking his clothes out of his suitcase and placing them on his new bed. I had a flash back of Cody sitting on the bed, laughing at one of the jokes I had just cracked. "Iggy said that you're practicing tomorrow morning. For a concert, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. I've been in concerts before but none as big as this one. You guys rock." Danny exclaimed. I felt a smirk forming on my face. He seemed pretty cool.

"Thanks."

"I heard the rumors about you guys too. That you killed your parents and the band being drug addicts."

My smirk disappeared.

"I just want you to know that I don't believe any of them. I know that you guys aren't like that." Danny told me and my smirk returned. _Maybe he's not so bad after all._ I leaned against the wall, my arms crossed.

"I sure hope we can get along." I said and he looked up at me.

"I'm sure we will. You're 16, right? That's awesome that you got to start out in a band at 13. I wish I was that lucky."

"Yeah. That's when Derek found me." I sighed, looking at the ground. The memory of that one life changing morning ran through my mind.

"Sorry about Derek. He was a great guy." Danny said, stepping closer to me. I instinctively leaned back, not knowing if I could trust this guy. He got the message and stepped back again. We'd have to get used to each other before I would allow him near me. We might be getting along now but from experience, I knew things could get ugly very quickly.

"You don't trust me?" Danny asked, sensing my tension.

"It's my crazy past, just keeps me on guard." I looked up at him, letting the seriousness show in my eyes. He nodded and continued taking things out of his suitcase.

"I know what you must feel like. My parents weren't exactly the loving and caring type either." He murmured. I didn't say anything, letting him know that he could continue. I put my right foot out, leaning my weight into my left leg.

"My parents would often beat us kids for almost no reason. My father would come home drunk almost every night. I hated it when he was home. My mother didn't really care about us, often forgetting to feed us." He said and I nodded. I knew what he meant. "Oh well. That's in the past and I've since moved on."

"Same here." I said and he looked up at me. I guess he was ok. I'd have to still get used to him though. I should get to sleep, I'm exhausted.

"So can you show me where we're practicing tomorrow?" Danny changed the subject.

"Sure, just remind me in the morning." I said and he chuckled.

"Got it. Night, Fang." He said and I turned to leave the room. I opened the door and headed down to my bedroom, glad to get to bed.

"I'm glad you two are getting along." Iggy said just then as I opened my door. He must have been walking to his room.

"Whatever." I muttered and walked into my room, shutting the door and locking it. I was still pissed at Dylan for ruining everything.

I lay in my bed and gazed out the window. I wasn't ready to be a nobody again; I wanted to know that everything was going to be ok. Right now I had no idea what was going to happen this week. I felt alone in this world even though I knew my friends cared about me. I missed the feeling of being loved, a feeling that I hadn't felt since my parents started abusing me. I wanted someone to tell me that I was going to be ok. My entire child hood was wrecked beyond repair. The only thing that I fit into had been wrecked by Dylan. You know what? I'm going to fight the rumors. I will get our band up on its feet again. I'll let the fans know that we are the same band that they loved a year ago. **The Skrill is not going down without a fight.**


	13. Here We Go

**-(thirteen)-**

**Here We Go**

**Fang POV**

Danny met me after breakfast in the hallway between the rooms.

"Hey, so where is this practice room?" He asked me and I headed down the stairs. He followed behind, his drum sticks in hand. I opened the door to the Rock Room. As Danny walked in, his mouth dropped open, looking around at all the speakers and equipment.

"How do you own all this stuff?" He asked me, turning to look at me. I cracked a smile.

"We're The Skrill, we can afford this stuff." I said simply. My smiled faltered as I remembered that less than half the people we used to get would be at the next concert coming up. If things continued to get bad, we'd be turned down for any more concerts.

"Come on guys, the concerts tomorrow. We get up at 7 am." Iggy said and picked up the microphone from its stand. "Let's make this last practice count."

"Alright. Danny, over there." I pointed at the drum set and he sat down on the seat. Max picked up her guitar, my obsidian one already on. I turned up the volume and looked over at Iggy. He'd give the signal to start.

"Alright, one, two, three…"

**Later that day…**

I sat out on the deck out back, watching the cars go by. How was I going to convince all of our fans that the rumors really were rumors? I don't know, I'd figure it out along the way I guess. Hopefully they would listen. I sighed. Danny was coming along fine in the band, already knowing many of our songs. I just hoped that he really was used to going on stage. If he blew it, we would be through…


	14. Come On

**-(fourteen)-**

**Come On**

**Danny POV**

Today was the concert and right now we were back stage preparing for it. The stadium was half full of fans who didn't believe the rumors spread by Dylan so that was at least good. I held my drum sticks in my hand, nervously looking towards the door. Any minute Kevin could walk through it and tell us that it was time to go out. I looked over at Iggy who was sitting on the couch. Fang was next to him, his face calm like always. Max and Ella were laughing quietly about something but I didn't know what. Oh well.

"Guys, time to go." Kevin said just then, making me jump in surprise. I sighed and headed for the door. Iggy walked out first. The flashing lights blinded me for several seconds but once they adjusted, I took in the huge sight. The stage was lit up in a red spotlight, other white lights flashing on and off. I took my seat behind the drums and watched as Iggy, Fang, and Max walked to their spots. Fang turned to look at me and then gave me a thumbs up. Ok, I've practiced this concert's songs a hundred times, no sweat. I raised my drum sticks, the fans screams getting louder. Here we go…

**Fang POV**

The concert lasted 2 hours, a pretty short one but at least we did well on it. Now I wanted to try and convince the last of our fans that the rumors were lies. I took the microphone from Iggy and walked to the very front of the stage. The fans all looked up at me, everyone falling silent.

"Hey, guys. I want to thank you for coming." I said into the microphone. The people at the very front smiled. "Who here has read the memo's on our website recently?" I asked, raising my hand. Everyone in the stadium raised their hands. I nodded.

"Now you guys know that if I had really killed my own parents, that our band would have been shut down years ago. You've read the truth on our website and whatever Dylan has said about us it not true."

"How can we trust you?" Someone yelled out. I sighed.

"Because I would have been arrested if that really happened. Do you see any evidence of drug abuse on any of us?" I asked them all. They murmured several things but I couldn't understand them.

"Sometimes you can't see it." Someone called out.

"Sometimes you can." I said instantly. "Cocaine is very dangerous and I would never use it."

"The Skrill is not some crazy band where crazy kids rock out, we are normal, ordinary people who are lucky enough to have fans like you guys. If you guys really hated us, no one would have come hear tonight." I grinned as the fans started chanting.

"The Skrill!" they yelled over and over again. Hopefully they would spread this message to everyone they knew. And maybe, just maybe…our band could rise again, be the popular rock band I knew it used to be.


	15. Admire

**-(fifteen)-**

**Admire**

**Fang POV**

The day after the concert, Iggy came up with the idea of a drug test. We'd take the test and then post the results on Facebook and our website. This way we had proof that us supposedly being drug addicts was merely a rumor and nothing more. Right now we were headed to the building for the drug test.

**2 hours later…**

"Ok, that's now on Facebook. We can update the website tonight. But first we need to meet Kevin at the recording studio. We have to record our new single." Iggy said after we got done with the test. We were in the limo and headed towards the studio. Our new single was called Admire. Cody and I had written it just before he left. It was about the beauty of everyday life and how some people were unlucky. We had an album being made called Admire.

"Awesome." Ella smiled. Danny was excited, obviously.

"This is going to be so cool; I've never been to a recording studio before." He said, looking at everyone. I grinned, Iggy beginning to describe what the studio was like. I leaned back into the limo seat and watched the cars drive past us. Hopefully this new album would get The Skrill back on its feet.

"When's the new album coming out?" Ella asked me just then. I looked over at her.

"Next month sometime." I said and she grinned. I could tell that she was brimming with excitement. "We're having the songs all be music videos too."

"Awesome!" Danny just then said excitedly. "Are we all going to be in them?"

"Yup." I smiled as he fist pumped the air. "And our new single, Admire, is going to have Max be the main singer."

"What?" Max said just then.

"You know what I said."

"Oh god." Was all she could get out. I laughed.


	16. Filming Soon

**-(sixteen)-**

**Filming Soon**

**Fang POV**

We had just got done with the recording session for the new album and where now headed back to the mansion. The shooting for the music videos would be from tomorrow to whenever we'd get done. We had 12 songs, each of them being a music video. That meant 12 different places to shoot the film. Tomorrow would be the filming of the first song we had on the album, Believe, and it would be shot right in our mansion. The second song; Kid Rock, would be filmed at a playground…

Name of album; **Admire**

Number of songs on album; **12**

Band name; **The Skrill**

Members of band; **Fang (lead vocalist & lead guitarist), Iggy (bassist & back up vocalist), Max (back up guitarist & back up vocalist), Danny (drummer & back up vocalist)**

Song names and music video film locations;

_**Believe (filmed in The Skrills mansion)**_

_**Kid Rock (filmed at a playground)**_

_**Darkest Hour (filmed in a subway tunnel)**_

_**For Real (filmed at a water park)**_

_**Fantasy (filmed while skydiving)**_

_**Love You (filmed during a concert, mixed footage)**_

_**Why Bother (filmed in the forest behind The Skrills mansion)**_

_**Pissed Off (filmed in a high school building)**_

_**Heartless (filmed in the Arizona desert)**_

_**No Difference (filmed in a rain storm)**_

_**Arctic Mind (filmed in New York City)**_

_**Admire (filmed in the Red Wood forest)**_

I couldn't wait until we started filming. We would just start filming Believe tomorrow since the sets right here in our mansion. When this album comes out, I bet all of our original fans will realize that we're still the old band they fell in love with.


	17. Believe

_**I'll be comparing The Skrills songs to real life songs so you guys can go and check out the real one. After this chapter I'll write down what each song sound similar to. Go check them out and enjoy. **_

**-(seventeen)-**

**Believe**

**Fang POV**

Today was the filming of Believe, the first song on the new album. We would be filming it right here in the mansion so that was cool. The camera people, the producer and director, and the sound recorders were already here. All we needed to do was put everything on camera and then the producer would take care of everything else. I had my guitar strap on, the black electric guitar ready to go. For the first scene, we'd slowly appear out of a dark, black mist. We'd look into the camera, standing on the counters of our kitchen. I wouldn't need my guitar for this part. I got up on the counter after setting down my guitar. I've always wanted to mess around in a kitchen like this. I looked over at the camera people, waiting for them to give us the cue.

"And, action!" One yelled and we slowly looked up at the camera, as it panned out and away from us. That's all we needed for this shot. "Cut!"

"Sweet. They'll add in the dark mist later on the special effects." Iggy said to me and I nodded. We headed off to do the next shot.

Hours ticked by, us rocking out with our instruments, the song playing in the back ground. We rocked out on counter tops, ran through the house countless times, and jumped into the pool. We had even shot a scene underwater, us holding our breath as we continued rocking out underwater. The music video would be basically like this;

The camera would film us in a black, hazy mist. We would look up at the camera as it panned away, the song starting to play. We jump off the counter and the shot moves over to us playing the song on our instruments, me singing the main lines. The shots would continue to move between us rocking out and us having fun as we ran through the mansion, wrecking everything. We would smash into the drywall in time to the drums on the song, stomp and jump around in time to the beat, break windows and tear into the couch cushions, even go so far as destroy some of the flat screen TV's. Don't worry though, we can buy new ones. I just love to break things, I'm sure everybody does. Yes, we destroyed fake walls in the music video but it was still a _blast._ Get it? Never mind.

"Ok guys, give yourselves a round of applause!" The director smiled and we all started clapping. The music video was shot and now all that was left was for the Producer to create it. We'd watch it tomorrow after the shooting of the next song. This was going to be so much fun!

_**Ok guys, here are the songs that are similar to The Skrills songs on their new album. I'll go in order from the songs on the album.**_

_**Believe – Casual Sex by My Darkest Days**_

_**Kid Rock – Meant To Live by Switchfoot**_

_**Darkest Hour – Frontline by Pillar**_

_**For Real – Music by Manic Drive**_

_**Fantasy – Start Again by Red**_

_**Love You – Falling In by Lifehouse**_

_**Why Bother – Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day**_

_**Pissed Off – Still Waiting by Sum 41**_

_**Heartless – Falling Inside The Black by Skillet**_

_**No Difference – It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down**_

_**Arctic Mind – Ignorance by Paramore**_

_**Admire – Lights by Ellie Goulding**_

_**Go and check them out and I hope you enjoy the chapters soon to come! **_


	18. Working Out

**-(eighteen)-**

**Working Out**

**Fang POV**

Over the next few weeks we filmed the music videos. The videos were then edited by the Producer who then showed them to us the next day. This whole thing was going very well. We had a concert tomorrow and then we'd sign the new albums. The drug tests on Facebook and our website had convinced thousands that the rumor about us being drug addicts wasn't true. Our bands popularity was beginning to rise again. Right now we were hanging out at the stage practicing for the big day. Danny had gotten used to our band's busy schedule and now he and I were great friends.

"Guys, I got an idea." Iggy said as we packed our instruments up to go. "What if we brought out Deathacus in the concert?" Deathacus was Derek's pet boa constrictor that he rescued.

"I don't know." I said but Iggy laughed.

"She could hang out on your shoulders while you sing, Fang. Come on." Iggy smiled and I sighed.

"Fine but if she bites me,"

"She's not going to bite you, calm down." Iggy laughed and headed for the door. "She could be the special guest!"

"Whatever." I said and we all followed him out to the limo. I couldn't wait till the new album came out; our fame was coming back to us. Just then my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Fang! It's Dylan!"

_Click._ I hung up the phone and got into the limo beside Max. She smiled and kissed me.

"Seems like our luck is changing." She smiled and I nodded.

"Who called, Fang?" Iggy asked me.

"An idiot. I wish Cody was here." I changed the subject and Iggy nodded. He was the only original band member of The Skrill besides me. Derek had died a few months ago in a bad RV accident and Cody had bailed on us, thinking that The Skrill was going to die. I sighed and looked out the window.

"We could always call Cody." Danny said just then. Yeah, I guess we could but he's most likely busy at his new job. A piece of crap job, I might add. Poor guy.

"Ok guys, dinner out?" Max asked and I grinned.

"Heck yeah."


	19. Cody's Back

**-(nineteen)-**

**Cody's Back**

**Fang POV**

We had just gotten done with the big concert, Deathacus being the special guess. She was draped around my shoulders the whole time, adding 30 pounds to my thin form. I still managed to rock out and win the crowd over though. Now we were back in the mansion after a long night. I was on the couch with Max next to me. Iggy was calling Cody and put the phone on speaker phone. I smiled as it picked up.

"Buddy!" I yelled out as Cody said hello. I had missed my friend terribly.

"Hey, Fang. What's up?" Cody asked.

"We're all here, Cody. How's life?" Iggy chuckled.

"Boring is one way to put it."

"Have you read the news lately?" Max asked. Cody laughed.

"Yeah, I heard you replaced me with Danny. How has that worked out?" Cody asked.

"Pretty well but I still liked you here better." Danny said just then and I looked over at him. "Who don't you come back?"

"I'd love to but with you being in here, do you have any more room?"

"We can never have enough members, Cody. You know that." Iggy chuckled again and making Cody laugh.

"You can be the backup bassist. You always told me that if you could play anything besides drums, that you'd do the base!" I smiled, Iggy nodding.

"Oh, wow. I'll think about it guys, 'cause you know bagging _groceries_ is so exciting." Cody said, being sarcastic.

"Come on, we'll meet you for lunch tomorrow. The steakhouse like we used to!" I said.

"Perfect, come on Cody." Iggy smiled. There was a pause from Cody.

"Ok, fine. I'll come and meet Danny and then we can talk. See you guys then!" Cody now sounded excited. I couldn't wait to see my old friend again. Iggy hung up the phone and sat down beside me.

"We're gonna see Cody!" Max grinned and Ella was jumping up and down with excitement. Iggy was grinning at me.

"What?"

"Nothing." Iggy laughed and I rolled my eyes.

**The next day at lunch…**

"Fang!" Cody yelled as he walked into the steakhouse, spotting us at a table. I jumped up instantly, him running up to us.

"Long time no see!" Max smiled as Cody hugged me, patting my back. I sat back down and he went around to hug everybody. He got to Danny and smiled.

"You must be Danny, I'm Cody." He said and Danny grinned. He shook his hand and then they sat down next to each other.

"So how's everybody?" Cody asked as we all smiled.

"Craziness. Dylan strikes again mainly." I groaned and Cody rolled his eyes.

"What did he do this time?"

"He made some crack pot lie about all of us being drug addicts." Iggy sighed, rubbing his head. "And then he claimed that Fang had killed his own parents."

"Oh my god." Cody looked over at me. I nodded and sighed. "What happened then?"

"Fang convinced the crowd on one of the concerts that everything was a lie. We then took a drug test and posted the results on our website and Facebook so we had proof." Max explained. Just then the waitress walked over to us.

"Hi guys, ready to order?" She asked us. We all ordered our food and then continued talking.

"So now we've been regaining all of our fans, Dylan hasn't talked to us since." Ella concluded. I nodded and Cody's eyes were wide.

"Sounds like you've all been busy."

"No kidding. Now, Cody you have to come back. No one can make a living at a grocery." Iggy put a hand on Cody's shoulder. He sighed and looked at everybody.

"I know and I thought about what you guys said yesterday and I want to come back." He said and my eyes lit up. Yes!

"Awesome!" Max grinned and Danny pumped a fist in the air. "We've got everyone back!"

"Order up." The waitress said just then, all of our food on several trays. She set the plates in front of us and then left smiling. We all instantly started eating. Steakhouse rules.


	20. The Skrill

**You guys didn't honestly think I'd end this story like **_**that**_** did you? Come on guys, you know me. Anyways, enjoy! **

**-(twenty)-**

**The Skrill**

**Fang POV**

This was it, the big concert. We would perform all of our songs that we've ever made in this one 4 hour long concert. We had made two albums called Dreams Vs. Nightmares and Admire. I tuned my guitar as we got ready to go in. The stadium was completely sold out, people had signs held up everywhere, the fans were screaming out names. I looked over everyone. Max was standing by the door all ready to go. Iggy and Cody are talking quietly about something. Danny is anxiously waiting, a nervous look on his face. He hadn't been in something this big before. Ella was standing by me all excited. I sighed as I saw the doors open, Kevin walking in. I could hear the screams of fans already as the door opened.

"Ok guys, are you all set?" He asked and we all looked at him.

"Let's do it." Iggy said and walked out onto the stage. He raised his arms, causing the fans to freak out as they screamed our names. Video cameras from the fans were all pointed towards us, pictures flashed everywhere, the live TV cameras circled around us as we were about to play, lights flashed on and off as we took our places on stage. This concert would be epic, if not more. We'd start with our very first album, Dreams Vs. Nightmares with Love You.

"Love You!" I yelled into the microphone and the fans screamed as I started on the guitar. I sang the first line and then Iggy and Danny started in, Cody helping with the base notes. We then got ready to play the chorus. I took a deep breath and sang into the microphone as loud and smooth as I could. I sang my heart out into that microphone. I remembered all the hard times I had gone through before making this song. I wrote this song with Derek after I was added into the band. I sustained a note and then played into some other ones, adding a rhythm to them as I sang. God, I love this job. We finished this song, leaving the fans screaming and cheering. I bet that once I get out of here, I'm going to be half deaf.

"On The Edge!" I called out and sent the fans into a frenzy. There's a reason that we have guards along the edge of the stage. I didn't want to repeat the experience that I had with a crazed girl. She had jumped up on stage and chased me. I waited the correct amount of time and then I, Iggy, Danny, Max, and Cody started playing the song all at once. We played a bit and then I stopped to sing into the microphone. Then we started in on the chorus, jumping up and down in time to the song. I rocked out as the fans sang along with us. We were reaching the end of this song now. I played the last few notes powerfully and then the song ended. It left the crowd chanting our bands name. Next up was Rejected. Max loved this song.

"Rejected! Come on guys, I know you know the words!" I yelled and the fans cheered. Lights flashed all around us and then stopped, lighting us all in a soft blue light. I leaned side to side as I played the guitar parts for this song. Back when I was just getting to know Max we sang this song in a duet over the phone. That was an amazing night… I played my guitar strongly, looking down at it as I hit the perfect notes. I sang softly into the microphone as the song continued. This song always reminded me of my drunk mother and father during those horrible days at home. I grinned as the song slowly ended.

"Twisted!" I cheered and the fans screamed after me. They all started singing along with me. I sang strongly along with the crowd, sometimes letting the, sing a few of the lyrics themselves as I played the guitar parts. I headed down to the edge of the stage, leaning down towards the crowd as I sang. The girls at the front screamed and reached for me but I remained just out of their reach. I walked along the edge and then turned, jogging back to my spot on the stage. I played the guitar solo perfectly just then, Max leaning in closer to me as she played the more simple notes. I hammered away having a blast. Now this, this right here, is rocking out!

Over course of concert, we got through the entire album of Dreams Vs. Nightmares and were now moving on to Admire. The first song was Believe and I would get to rock out to this one. I turned up the volume on my guitar and waited for the guitar part of the song. Here we go… now! I strummed the notes strongly, letting the energy filling me. I then put that energy into my voice as I sang my heart out. I would never get tired of this rock star job. I pumped my free hand in the air as I held one note and then instantly played into the next verse. I let Max play this part on the guitar now.

"Louder guys, come on!" I shouted into the microphone and continued singing the song. The fans sang loudly along with me, not missing a beat. I sang louder into the microphone, trying hard to do my best. I was a 16 year old kid, who knew that I'd be doing this? The song soon ended and I launched into the second one, Kid Rock.

"Kid, Rock!" I yelled and the fans cheered louder this time. "Come on!" I turned up the volume and strummed a note, the sound resonating through me. I jumped and then the drums bust in as soon as I landed, Max and Iggy instantly starting in too. I jumped up and down as the guitar blasted, the strong chords echoing through the stadium. I was rocking this place. The crowds of people seemed to love it as I rocked out on stage. The kid with black eyeliner, black hair, grey eyes, and black clothes ruled here. My only wish was for Derek to be here.

"Darkest Hour!" I shouted and everyone yelled at the same time, blaring in my ears. I held up my guitar by the neck before the song started. I then started playing several notes, the drums cracking behind me. I held one note as long as I could and then played the guitar solo on my obsidian guitar. I then stopped playing, my vocal solo coming on. I sang a few verses and then everyone started playing again with me. For the end of the song, everyone stopped playing and I played the last few notes on my guitar, echoing it around the stadium. The next song coming up was For Real. Oh this was going to be fun. This was the song where I had to make the microphone make my voice all robotic sounding and electronic. Cool.

"For Real, guys!" I yelled and they all screamed. One kid desperately was trying to climb on stage but he was held back by a guard. I played a long guitar solo and then started singing. My voice wouldn't become electronic until the vocals solo. I rocked back and forth in time to the drum and music, rocking out. I swung the guitar over my head, caught it, and then played several crazy note streaks. The fans screamed and waved their hands in the air as I walked to the edge of the stage again. I slapped high fives with several people and then started singing again. I stomped my foot to keep time and then jumped in the air, strumming a note at the same time. Yeah!

As I played the rest of the songs for this mega concert, images in black and white scanned across my mind. I saw memories that would be with me forever, some good and some bad. Everything seemed to be in slow motion now; every noise was blocked out except for my slow guitar solo playing.

_("Do you ever feel alone, or vulnerable?" Max asked me as I sat at the picnic table. I paused for a moment. _

_"Sometimes. I never really fit in well with anyone.")_

I began the next song, Fantasy…

_("Little bird, little bird. Brush your grey wings on my head." I sang along with Max, our voices mixing perfectly. "Say what you said. Say it again. They tell me I'm crazy, you told me I'm golden.")_

The fans cheered our names, the signs everywhere, the lights flashing…

_("Is there any moment where you're not hungry?" Max asked me as we swam around in the pool I looked over at her. _

_"Not that I know of, no." I grinned.)_

"Love You!" I shouted into the microphone…

_("The Skrill!" Derek called into the microphone. "Thank You!")_

"The Skrill, The Skrill, The Skrill…"

_(WHERE ARE YOU? Derek texted me.)_

"Pissed Off!"…

_("I know, but look at it!" Max shrieked. _

_"Deathacus, not 'it'." I corrected her.)_

"Thank you, thank you!" I called out…

_("We're The Skrill, we can afford this stuff." I told Danny.)_

The concert was over, the fans cheering. I held up my guitar as they screamed.

_**(The Skrill is not going down without a fight.)**_

I grinned as I watched the fans jump up and down, smiles lighting all of their faces. The lights flashes as cameras went off, the live TV cameras circling around us, the fans calling my name. I knew now that I would do this forever. The Skrill would never back down, remain at the top of music charts. The Skrill was now the most popular band of all time, in the world, ever in rock and roll history. We all walked up to the edge of the stage and pumped our fists into the air.

"THE SKRILL!"…

**THE END. FORE REAL.**

**Check out all The Skrills songs by checking out real life songs that I've had them sound similar to. Just imagine that The Skrill is singing the song…**

**Dreams Vs. Nightmares album;**

_**Love You – Falling In by Lifehouse**_

_**On The Edge – Faint by Linkin Park**_

_**Rejected – My Immortal by Evanescence**_

_**Twisted – Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**_

_**Fighting for Breath – Already Over by Red**_

_**Lost Control – Remedy by Seether**_

_**Caged – It's Not Over by Daughtry**_

_**Winged Angel – From The Inside by Linkin Park**_

_**Mystic Being – Remember Everything by Five Finger Death Punch**_

_**Hungry for your Love – Love Is A Lie by Simple Plan**_

_**A Double Beat – Best Is Yet To Come by Red**_

_**Dreams Vs. Nightmares – What Faith Can Do by Kutless**_

**Admire album;**

_**Believe – Casual Sex by My Darkest Days**_

_**Kid Rock – Meant To Live by Switchfoot**_

_**Darkest Hour – Frontline by Pillar**_

_**For Real – Music by Manic Drive**_

_**Fantasy – Start Again by Red**_

_**Love You – Falling In by Lifehouse**_

_**Why Bother – Wake Me Up When September Ends by Green Day**_

_**Pissed Off – Still Waiting by Sum 41**_

_**Heartless – Falling Inside The Black by Skillet**_

_**No Difference – It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down**_

_**Arctic Mind – Ignorance by Paramore**_

_**Admire - Lights by Ellie Goulding**_


End file.
